Combiners are generally known, and are a type of heads-up display (HUD) to display information for the driver of the vehicle. A combiner HUD typically has some type of display, such as a combiner mirror, that may either be deployed or stowed, depending upon the desire of the driver, and the mode of operation of the vehicle. The combiner mirror is typically made of glass or plastic, and different types of gauges or indicators are projected onto the combiner mirror, such as the speedometer, tachometer, fuel gauge, temperature gauge, or the like.
The combiner mirror is typically moved between the stowed position and the deployed position by some type of actuator, such as an electric motor, and a gear train, or other type of mechanism to transfer power from the motor and change the configuration of the combiner mirror. There are typically at least two mechanical stops used to provide a maximum range of motion for the combiner mirror, and therefore determine the deployed position and the stowed position of the combiner mirror.
However, these mechanical stops take up space in the housing of the combiner HUD. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism used with a motor and a combiner mirror to control the range of motion of the combiner mirror, while minimizing the number of parts used.